Australian Birds/Gallery
Promo Pictures Hats(Episode)-PromoPicture.jpg|Henry jumping on trampoline Hats(Episode)-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain jumping on trampoline Hats(Episode)-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain and Dorothy Hats(Episode)-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggly Friends Screenshots File:Episode9(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening.png|The Wiggles File:TheMonkeyDance-2002.jpg|The Monkey Dance File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)2.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)3.jpg|Greg and Murray File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)4.jpg|Jeff and Captain File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)5.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)5.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)6.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)7.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)8.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)9.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)10.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)11.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)12.jpg File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)13.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)14.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)15.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)16.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)17.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)18.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)19.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)20.jpg File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)21.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:NetworkWigglesNews.png|Network Wiggles News File:Hats(episode)1.png File:Hats(episode)2.png File:Hats(episode)3.png|Greg File:Hats(episode)4.png|Dorothy and the kids File:Hats(episode)5.png|An emu File:Hats(episode)6.png|Emu's legs File:Hats(episode)7.png|Emus File:Hats(episode)8.png|Kookaburra File:Hats(episode)9.png File:Hats(episode)10.png File:Hats(episode)11.png|Fairy penguins File:Hats(episode)12.png File:Hats(episode)13.png File:Hats(episode)14.png|Dorothy File:Hats(episode)15.png|The kids File:Hats(episode)16.png File:Hats(episode)17.png File:Hats(episode)18.png File:Hats(episode)19.png|Tawny frogmouth File:Hats(episode)20.png File:Hats(episode)21.png|"Excellent report. Thank you, Dorothy." File:Hats(episode)22.png|Greg hearing a kookaburra laughing File:Hats(episode)23.png|Greg announcing the weather File:Hats(episode)24.png|Greg and Captain Feathersword File:Hats(episode)25.png|Captain Feathersword announcing a jump of frogs File:Hats(episode)26.png|"A jump of frogs? What's a jump of frogs?" File:Hats(episode)27.png|Captain and a jump of frogs File:Hats(episode)28.png|A jump of frogs File:Hats(episode)29.png|Greg and a frog File:Hats(episode)30.png|Greg announcing sports File:Hats(episode)31.png|The Wiggly Friends File:Hats(episode)32.png|Captain Feathersword jumping on the trampoline File:Hats(episode)33.png|Captain Feathersword File:Hats(episode)34.png File:Hats(episode)35.png|Henry jumping on the trampoline File:Hats(episode)36.png|Dorothy and Henry File:Hats(episode)37.png|Henry File:Hats(episode)38.png File:Hats(episode)39.png File:Hats(episode)40.png|Dorothy jumping on the trampoline File:Hats(episode)41.png|Dorothy, Wags, and Captain File:Hats(episode)42.png|Wags jumping on the trampoline File:Hats(episode)43.png File:Hats(episode)44.png Screenshot 2019-11-30 at 10.42.19 PM.png|Dorothy lying down File:Hats(episode)46.png File:Hats(episode)47.png File:Hats(episode)48.png|Dorothy and Captain File:Hats(episode)49.png File:Hats(episode)50.png File:Hats(episode)51.png|Henry, Wags, and Captain File:Hats(episode)52.png File:Hats(episode)53.png File:Hats(episode)54.png|Wags and Captain File:Hats(episode)55.png File:Hats(episode)56.png|The Wiggly Friends on the trampoline File:Hats(episode)57.png|Greg's feet on the trampoline File:Hats(episode)58.png|Greg on the trampoline File:Hats(episode)59.png|Greg signing off File:Hats(episode)60.png File:Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.png|Anthony's Workshop File:OutintheBush1.png|Anthony and the kids File:OutintheBush2.png File:OutintheBush3.png|Lou Alan and Natalie File:OutintheBush4.png File:OutintheBush5.png|Natalia File:OutintheBush6.png|Natalia and Elena File:OutintheBush7.png|Elena and Lou Alan File:OutintheBush8.png File:OutintheBush9.png|Elena, Lou Alan, Anthony, and Natalie File:OutintheBush10.png File:OutintheBush11.png File:OutintheBush12.png File:OutintheBush13.png File:OutintheBush14.png File:OutintheBush15.png File:OutintheBush16.png File:OutintheBush17.png|Natalia, Anthony, Elena, and Lou Alan File:OutintheBush18.png File:OutintheBush19.png|Elena File:OutintheBush20.png|Natalia and Anthony File:OutintheBush21.png File:OutintheBush22.png File:OutintheBush23.png|Natalia, Anthony, and Elena File:OutintheBush24.png|Anthony signing off File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:EatingaCarrot1.png|Murray File:EatingaCarrot2.png|Community Service Announcement: Eating a Carrot File:CameraOne1.png|On Air File:CameraOne2.png|"Okay, camera operators, let's get ready to roll." File:CameraOne3.png|Wags playing the drums File:CameraOne4.png|Dorothy playing the red Maton electric guitar File:CameraOne5.png File:CameraOne6.png|Dominic File:CameraOne7.png|The Wiggles File:CameraOne8.png|Joseph File:CameraOne9.png File:CameraOne10.png|Captain Feathersword on camera File:CameraOne11.jpg|Dominic File:CameraOne12.png|Greg and Murray File:CameraOne13.png File:CameraOne14.png|The Wiggly Drum Set File:CameraOne15.png File:CameraOne16.png|The Wiggly Mascots File:CameraOne17.jpg|Red Maton guitar File:CameraOne18.png|Henry File:CameraOne19.png|Dominic, Joseph, and Captain File:CameraOne20.png File:CameraOne21.png File:CameraOne22.png File:CameraOne23.png File:CameraOne24.png File:CameraOne25.png File:CameraOne26.png|Captain and Joseph File:CameraOne27.png File:CameraOne28.png File:CameraOne29.png File:CameraOne30.png File:CameraOne31.png File:CameraOne32.png File:CameraOne33.png File:CameraOne34.png File:CameraOne35.png File:CameraOne36.png File:Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.png|Captain's Magic Buttons File:OutintheBush25.png File:OutintheBush26.png|Captain, Murray, and Jeff File:OutintheBush27.png|Jeff sleeping File:OutintheBush28.png File:OutintheBush29.png File:OutintheBush30.png File:OutintheBush31.png|Captain and Murray waking Jeff up File:OutintheBush32.png File:OutintheBush33.png File:OutintheBush34.png File:Hats1.png|Hats File:Hats2.png File:Hats3.png File:Hats4.png File:Hats5.png File:Hats6.png File:Hats7.png File:Hats8.png File:Hats9.png File:Hats10.png File:Hats11.png File:Hats12.png File:Hats13.png File:Hats14.png|Anthony, Jeff, and Murray File:Hats15.png|Greg as a policeman File:Hats16.png File:Hats17.png File:Hats18.png File:Hats19.png File:Hats20.png File:Hats21.png File:Hats22.png|Jeff and Anthony playing trumpets File:Hats23.png File:Hats24.png|Greg in the red coat uniform File:Hats25.png|The Other Wiggles in the red coat uniforms File:Hats26.png File:Hats27.png File:Hats28.png|Greg wearing fireman's hat File:Hats29.png|Greg and Jeff File:Hats30.png File:Hats31.png File:Hats32.png|Anthony and Murray playing trumpets File:Hats33.png File:Hats34.png File:Hats35.png File:Hats36.png File:Hats37.png File:Hats38.png File:Hats39.png File:Hats40.png File:Hats41.png File:Hats42.png File:Hats43.png File:Hats44.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles in the red coats File:Hats45.png|The Awake Wiggles in the red coat uniforms File:Hats46.png File:Hats47.png|Murray and Jeff in the red coat uniforms File:Hats48.png|The Wiggles in the red coat uniforms File:GregandhisMirrorClonePlayBall1.png|Greg and his mirror clone playing ball File:GregandhisMirrorClonePlayBall2.png|Greg and his mirror clone File:GregandhisMirrorClonePlayBall3.png File:MusicWithMurraySet.png File:MusicWithMurrayAnimation.png|Music With Murray File:Hats(episode)61.png|Murray and the kids File:Hats(episode)62.png File:Hats(episode)63.png File:Hats(episode)64.png File:Hats(episode)65.png|Murray File:Hats(episode)66.png File:Hats(episode)67.png|The Monkey Dance File:Hats(episode)68.png File:Hats(episode)69.png File:Hats(episode)70.png File:Hats(episode)71.png File:Hats(episode)72.png File:Hats(episode)73.png File:Hats(episode)74.png File:Hats(episode)75.png|Shaky Shaky File:Hats(episode)76.png File:Hats(episode)77.png File:Hats(episode)78.png File:Hats(episode)79.png File:Hats(episode)80.png File:Hats(episode)81.png File:Hats(episode)82.png File:Hats(episode)83.png File:Hats(episode)84.png File:RompBompaStompTVPrologue1.png|Captain and Greg File:RompBompaStompTVPrologue2.png|Captain and Greg doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:RompBompaStomp(2002)1.png|Romp Bomp A Stomp File:RompBompaStomp(2002)2.png|Dorothy, Anthony, and Greg File:RompBompaStomp(2002)3.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)4.png|Jeff playing the Red Starry Keyboard File:RompBompaStomp(2002)5.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)6.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)7.png|Murray playing Maton guitar File:RompBompaStomp(2002)8.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)9.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)10.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)11.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)12.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:RompBompaStomp(2002)13.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)14.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)15.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)16.png File:Where'sJeff?Animation.png|Where's Jeff? File:OutintheBush35.png File:OutintheBush36.png|"And here's your host, Anthony Wiggle." File:OutintheBush37.png File:OutintheBush38.png|Anthony and Murray File:OutintheBush39.png File:OutintheBush40.png File:OutintheBush41.png File:OutintheBush42.png File:OutintheBush43.png|Murray File:OutintheBush44.png|Jeff sleeping in the library File:OutintheBush45.png File:OutintheBush46.png File:OutintheBush47.png File:OutintheBush48.png File:OutintheBush49.png File:OutintheBush50.png File:OutintheBush51.png File:OutintheBush52.png File:OutintheBush53.png|"1, 2, 3." File:OutintheBush54.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:OutintheBush55.png|Jeff waking up File:OutintheBush56.png|"I must have fallen asleep. I better get back to the studio." File:OutintheBush57.png File:OutintheBush58.png File:OutintheBush59.png|Anthony, Jeff, and Murray File:OutintheBush60.png|Anthony and Murray signing off File:OutintheBush61.png File:OutintheBush62.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!1.jpg|"Welcome to Network Wiggles." File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!2.png|Joseph and Dominic clicking the clapper File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!3.jpg|Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!4.jpg|The Wiggly Friends File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!5.png|"Lights, File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!6.png|Camera, File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!7.png|Action!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!8.png|"Wiggles!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!9.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening46.png|"Lights, File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!11.png|Camera, File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!12.jpg|Action!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!13.png|"Wiggles!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!14.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!15.jpg|Greg and Murray playing Maton guitars File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!16.jpg|Jeff playing the Red Starry Keyboard File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!17.png|"Lights, File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!18.png|Camera, File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!19.png|Action, File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!20.jpg|Wiggles!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!21.png|Anthony, Greg, and Murray File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!22.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!23.png|Wags, Greg, and Murray File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!24.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!25.png|Wags File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!26.jpg|Anthony playing the drums File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!27.png|Joseph File:Episode9(22-Minute)endcredits1.png|The end credits File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!28.png File:Episode9(22-Minute)endcredits2.png File:Episode9(22-Minute)endcredits3.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!30.jpg|Captain Feathersword on TV File:Episode9(22-Minute)endcredits4.png File:Episode9(22-Minute)endcredits5.png|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:Episode9(22-Minute)endcredits6.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!32.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:Episode9(22-Minute)endcredits7.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!33.png File:Episode9(22-Minute)endcredits8.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!34.png File:Episode9(22-Minute)endcredits9.png File:Episode9(22-Minute)endcredits10.png|"Lights, File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!36.png|Camera, File:Episode9(22-Minute)endcredits11.png|Action, File:Episode9(22-Minute)endcredits12.png|Wiggles!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!38.png File:Episode9(22-Minute)endcredits13.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!39.png|"Wiggles!" File:Episode9(22-Minute)endcredits14.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!40.png File:Episode9(22-Minute)endcredits15.png File:Episode9(22-Minute)endcredits16.png File:Episode9(22-Minute)endcredits17.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!41.png File:Episode9(22-Minute)endcredits18.png File:Episode9(22-Minute)endcredits19.png File:Episode9(22-Minute)endcredits20.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!42.png File:Episode9(22-Minute)endcredits21.png|Jeff in the credits File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version2)2.png|Anthony and Jeff File:Episode9(22-Minute)endcredits22.png|Murray and Anthony in the credits File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version2)4.png|Greg bouncing a ball File:Episode9(22-Minute)endcredits23.png|Captain Feathersword in the credits File:Episode9(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing1.png|Captain Feathersword File:Episode9(22-Minute)endcredits24.png File:Episode9(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing2.png|Captain and Dorothy File:Episode9(22-Minute)endcredits25.png|"Oh, Dorothy." File:Episode9(22-Minute)endcredits26.png|"My magic weathersword tells me that it's the end of the show." File:Episode9(22-Minute)endcredits27.png|"Oh, that's true." File:Episode9(22-Minute)endcredits28.png|"But, never fear, Dorothy." File:Episode9(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing3.png|"There's another episode of Network Wiggles tomorrow!" File:Episode9(22-Minute)endcredits29.png|"See you later, me hearties! Bye eyeryone!" File:Episode9(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing4.png|"Let's go, Dorothy." File:Episode9(22-Minute)endcredits30.png|"Bah bah bah bah bah bah!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-YellowBackground.png|Endboard of a yellow background Screenshot 2019-11-30 at 10.png|Dorothy sleeping Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 3 Galleries Category:2002 Category:TV Galleries Category:2002 Episode Galleries